Known in the art is a rotary drum for a fiber-stacking device which is provided with a drum body and a plurality of pattern plates which respectively have pluralities of fiber-stacking depressions, wherein these pattern plates are attached on the outer circumferential surface of the drum body in a detachable manner (see PLT 1). In this rotary drum, the pattern plates are respectively fastened to the outer circumferential surface of the drum body by pluralities of bolts.
Here, the shapes of the fiber-stacked products are determined by the shapes of the fiber-stacking depressions. Therefore, pattern plates which have fiber-stacking depressions of shapes corresponding to the shapes of the fiber-stacked products to be produced are used. Further, the bottom surfaces of the fiber-stacking depressions have air permeability. For example, when fiber-stacked products should be formed inside the fiber-stacking depressions, a negative pressure is applied to the bottom surfaces of the fiber-stacking depressions. When the fiber-stacked products which are formed in the fiber-stacking depressions should be taken out from the fiber-stacking depressions, positive pressure is applied to the bottom surfaces of the fiber-stacking depressions. Note that, if considering that pattern plates are provided with plate bodies which define the inner circumferential surfaces of the fiber-stacking depressions and bottom plates which define the bottom surfaces of the fiber-stacking depressions, in PLT 1, the plate bodies and the bottom plates are separate from each other.